World's Apart
by Apple Lani
Summary: Takes place after season 3, episode 3 "Quite a Common Fairy". Aurora and Mulan both awake from troubling dreams, and seem to be more connected despite their recent separation. One-shot with angst (based on a dream I had).


**A/N: I had a Sleeping Warrior dream. This one-shot is pretty much it. Takes place after 3x03 "Quite a Common Fairy". It's a little angsty. Because lesbians love angst. =/ Please review!  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine; based on ABC's 'Once Upon a Time'**

* * *

Aurora smiled, relishing the tight hold around her shoulders. She nudged her head into the soft neck, cooing softly and encouraging the warm embrace. The scent of jasmine and leather filled her nostrils and she inhaled deeply, trying to invite the smell to envelope her very being.

"Aurora…" a voice whispered.

"Mmm, yes, Mulan?" she replied.

But the hold was too strong, and it began to shake. "Aurora," the voice called out stronger.

The princess's eyes flew open. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dark surroundings. She was in the bedroom of her castle. Then she remembered where she was. Yet the tight hold around her body remained.

"Aurora, darling. You've tangled yourself in the blankets. I was afraid it would suffocate you," Philip whispered when he saw the princess had awaken.

It took several tugs and pulls, but she eventually regained her freedom. "Oh, yes. Thank you. I'm sorry," she apologized, unable to meet his gaze.

"Were you having a bad dream?" the prince asked tentatively.

Turning her body away from him, she let her head hit the pillow gently. She buried her face behind her curls. "Yes, I guess you could call it that."

A strong hand rubbed her back. "You have nothing to worry about, my love. I'm here."

"I know you are," she sighed.

Mistaking her sigh as one of relief, Philip rolled with his back towards her and his soft snores were soon heard.

Aurora wiped the tears from her eyes and tried going back to sleep. However, her heart burned unlike ever before. She was confused, but at the same time she wasn't. One thing was clear: she missed her Mulan.

The sleeping warrior sat up with a start. It took all of the discipline in her body to stop from calling the name fighting it's way from the tip of her tongue: Aurora. Mulan ran a quick hand through her long, fine hair. It was slightly tangled, yet still better managed than some of the other men in camp.

It was still dark, but dawn was starting to creep onto the land. Most of the Merry Men were still asleep though she saw one or two starting to stir. She stood quietly and rolled up her belongings. There was a stream nearby where she knew she could wash up for the day.

The cool water felt good on her skin, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that woke her. She didn't remember her dreams, but she awoke suddenly with Aurora's name on her lips and her thoughts on her mind. The more she tried to shake it, the more it seemed to stick.

As she was dressing herself, something caught the corner of her eye. She approached the bush and saw tiny, white flowers peeking through. Smiling, she picked a small bunch and inhaled the fragrant scent. Jasmine. It was her mother's favorite flower. She took a few petals and crushed them between her fingers, rubbing the oil behind her ears. It was something her mother had taught her as a girl. She never quite cared for it before, but the one time she had shown Aurora, the princess squealed with glee.

"Oh, Mulan! It smells divine!" she had said the first time the warrior demonstrated it to her. She leaned forward to inhale more deeply, Mulan frozen and unsure whether to pull back or allow the woman to get so close.

"Shall I place some behind your ears as well?" she offered.

The princess shook her head, smiling, "No. I like it on you."

After that, Mulan had used the flower whenever they came across it, even extracting some oil for later use. But it had been a long time since she had used, or even seen, any jasmine.

As she made her way back to camp, Robin spotted her and the small bounty in her hands. "Ah, the rare jasmine flower! That would make an excellent tea," he commented.

The warrior placed the petals in his hands. "Here, you can have it. Perhaps Roland would enjoy it."

The bandit clapped his hand on her shoulder appreciately. "Thank you, Mulan. I am glad you are here with us. I know, scavenging the land and protecting those less fortunate is not a glamourous life, but it can be rewarding." Robin stopped and cocked his head at her. He leaned in a little, and Mulan pulled back. "I apologize. You put some of the flower on you, didn't you?"

Mulan brushed her hair on her neck quickly with her hands, trying to mask the scent. "I'm sorry. It's just a habit. My-" she stopped briefly, then began again, "My mother used to do that. I never really liked it before, but now…"  
Robin nodded knowingly. "Now it's the little things we do that keep them in our hearts. There's a song Marian used to sing to Roland. I don't quite do it justice, but I sing it for him every night. So that he doesn't forget, and neither do I."

The two walked back in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Mulan's mind returned to Aurora, remembering she'd be a mother soon. Aurora was kind, beautiful, and smart. She would be a wonderful mother. The pang in her heart reminded her to be happy for the princess, and that she was surrounded by all the happiness that she would need. Mulan, on the other hand, was doing all that she knew how: put her fighting skills to good use. There was no place for her among Aurora's happiness. The warrior whispered her happy thoughts into the dawn air, hoping that they'd somehow find their way to Aurora even if they were so far apart.


End file.
